


Picky Eater

by Cakesandwaffles



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Corin cooks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Womp Rat adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Summary: A prompt given to me by Cacodaemonia
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Picky Eater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



Corin sighed heavily as the child yet again rejected the bland food offered to them. Eating the same things for three days gets boring real quick, and it seems the child was at their limit. Putting the spoon back into the bowl of mash, Corin began to plead.

“This is all the precooked food we have for the next two days, can you hold on a little longer?” The child just stared blankly back at Corin before using the force to fling the bowl of mash into the nearest wall. Corin watched the bowl fall and hit the ship's floor with a sharp crack. Corin watched helplessly as the bowl split in two.

“That was a little dramatic, don’t you think?” Corin turned back to the child, seeing them laughing. Corin stood and picked up the child. 

“I guess I know why Din calls you a womp rat now, huh? You always give him this much trouble when he tries to feed you?” Corin tickled their little belly, pulling a few laughs from the tiny child. Wandering into the ship’s kitchen area, Coin fell silent. 

“I guess I should make you something you’ll actually eat, hmm?” The child clapped in agreement as Corin set them down. Rummaging through the cupboards proved fruitful as he pulled out many different spices, vegetables, and dried meats. Corin looked down at the child sitting on the floor playing with...was that a womp rat? After staring for a moment to confirm that this was indeed real life, Corin crouched down only to receive what looked like a glare from the rat.

“What do you have there?” The child roughly grabbed the rat and hugged it close. 

“Ha-pfft.” The child gurgled at Corin and began to rub their head against the rats head. Corin nodded confusedly and decided that since the rat wasn’t hurting the kid, it could stay.

“Ok, the rat can stay. Just, don't put any of it in your mouth.” The child squealed happily and went back to playing with the rat as if nothing happened. Standing back up Corin looked back at his ingredients. 

“How do you feel about a stew?” Turning his head to look at the child, Corin made eye contact with the rat who was still viciously glaring at him. Corin slowly turned his head away from the rat.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Corin started to wash and prep the vegetables as he recalled how to make a stew. After cutting the vegetables into cubes, and pouring some broth into a large pot, Corin set them aside in a separate bowl. Grabbing the dried meat, Corin started to cube it as well. 

Eventually, the click of little claws grabbed Corin’s attention. Looking up, Corin saw the rat and the baby sitting on the counter top, munching on raw potato chunks. Corin sighed and put the meat in the boiling broth.

While waiting to add the vegetables, Corin decided that the angry rat needed a name. 

“Hmm. What are you?” The rat glared at him harder than before. “I wanna say that this type of aggression is only found in the male womp rat, but I can’t be too sure.” The child roughly patted the rat while gurgling at Corin.

“You need a name.” As if the rat could understand him it let out a loud huffing noise. “How about...Nemo?” The glare from the rat subsided as if Corin had just personally given it a large hunk of potato and he smiled at his small victory. 

Slowly, Corin added the vegetables to the stew, listening to the sounds of Nemo and the child playing a strange game of tag. 

After letting the stew cook for about an hour, it was ready to be served. Pulling out four bowls, Corin poured a nice serving into each bowl. He then set one bowl in front of the child and one in front of Nemo.

“Eat up guys, I'm going to go bring a serving to Din.” Corin started to turn around only to step back as Din appeared in the kitchen suddenly.

“What’s this?” Din gestured to the rat eating greedily from a bowl. Corin followed the gesture and chuckled nervously.

“That’s Nemo. He’s the kids new friend. Apparently.” Din stared at Corin before letting out a soft chuckle. 

“So, what did you make?” Corin looked down at the bowl in his hands.

“Oh, it's a stew. I was going to bring your serving to you so you could eat while it’s still hot.” Corin looked back up at Din while handing the bowl off to him. Din took the bowl and started to shuffle out of the kitchen.

“Thank you, Corin.” Din’s voice was strangled and nervous as he retreated. Shrugging, Corin sat down and started eating his own bowl of stew. It wasn’t half bad for what he had to make it with. Feeling eyes on him, Corin looked up to come face to face with Nemo. He was glaring again. Sighing, Corin stood up and refilled both Nemo and the child’s bowls. 

Looks like the new family member eats just as much as the kid does. 

Great.


End file.
